Peppermint
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Seto and Jou are hosting a Christmas party. But ... what is Jou wearing? And what performance is Seto talking about? :: SetoJou, early Xmas fic, etc etc etc.


The title makes no sense to me either, but I had to name it something and since Jou says 'Peppermint?' in the story, that's all I could think of. xP

Um... the only warnings are a clueless Jou, lots of OOC, and sexual humor. Anyway, seeing as how I haven't written on in a while, here's a little Seto/Jou. You know you want to. -wink wink- -hint hint- ;D

---

**Peppermint**

As abnormal as Christmas lights, decorated trees, flashing reindeer, and Santa Claus sitting in the front yard for the Kaiba residence was, Yugi and Ryou were oblivious to the strangeness. The happy, upbeat aura of the mansion seemed to hypnotize them. Honda and Yami, however, were more suspicious than anything else. Why in the world would _Jou_ invite them to a Christmas party at _Seto's_? It just didn't make sense.

Sure, they were going out. Sure, they were in love. Sure, they wanted to take over Domino and rename it something explicit and render thousands of people unable to visit because Jou's body was obscenely posted all over thousands of billboards. Or maybe that was just Seto's idea ...

"I don't like this." Yami coldly hissed, his breath forming a white puff.

"Yeah, I don't either. Why are we going anyway?" Honda asked as his teeth continued to chatter.

"Because Jou invited us!" Yugi shouted from far ahead, where he and Ryou awaited the others at the doorstep.

-

"Jou!"

The shout was, though ear-splitting, not loud enough to catch the blonde's attention. He and Seto were standing over on the wall, talking to one of Seto's clients.

"JOU!"

The blonde turned slightly to his side, glancing over his shoulder. He smiled and waved to his small crowd of friends. From the other sight of the large room, the group spotted Jou giving Seto a short kiss on the cheek before starting their way. As he got closer, it became more and more apparent to Yami and Honda that they really had no business here.

Jou came into view, but his face wasn't the first thing sought- His outfit was. A rather odd take on a traditional Christmas dress, Jou's outfit had his name was printed in glittering gold. Tall, red and white boots adorned his feet and matching gloves on his arms. He was carrying a basket with him, filled with little Christmas candies.

"Peppermint?" He asked, oblivious to the stares he received.

"JOU? What the hell are you wearing?" Honda shouted, his eyes scanning the blonde.

"Hm? Oh, this? Seto-koi asked me to wear it!" Jou smiled, unusually happy at a request from Seto.

"Seto ... -koi?" Yami repeated softly, utterly confused.

"Well, yeah. That tall, dark, and handsome man over there." Jou pointed before winking at the brunette.

"Uh ... right."

It wasn't long before Jou's chattering with Yugi and Ryou was interrupted by a slick pair of hands wrapping around his waist. There was short silence as the group watched Jou stare lovingly into the CEO's eyes. The shouts about how cute Jou looked from the group of insane girls to the right snatched him from his misty-eyed reverie and with another kiss on Seto's cheek, he swaggered over with Yugi and Ryou. It was then that Yami's eyes whipped back to the smirking, red-suited brunette before them.

"What is Jou wearing?"

It didn't sound much like a question when he said it. Seto, however, was less than bothered by the glares he got. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed them for the moment. He adjusted his suit before replying.

"A designer outfit."

"It looks like one of your sick fantasies, you pervert!" Honda hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Seto waved the finger from his face, "Who are _you_ to speak, monkey boy? If I can recall this past year's events, it was _you_ that supposedly got my pup a _nurse's uniform_ for his birthday on accident."

Honda blushed and looked away. It _had_ been an accident! Seto smirked at the brunette's silence. He moved past the group with ease before stopping shortly.

"I do hope you'll stay for Jou's performance."

"Performance? What _performance_? What are you planning?"

"It's a secret. Kind of like a present I'm not supposed to open until Christmas."

Yami and Honda stared at the CEO's back for a while.

"Not supposed to op... what the hell!"

-

After a while of being left together, Yami and Honda decided that whatever Seto had planned couldn't be worse. It just _couldn't_. They were so sure of this that they snatched a bottle from the bar and were currently so drunk that they were acting like children. Drunk and underage children to be exact. Laughing insanely, they were oblivious as Yugi and Ryou took their seats.

"They're drunk." Yugi sighed, shaking his head.

"Drunk? I've never seen Yami drunk!"

"And be glad too. Yami, Honda! Wake up! It's almost time for Jou's performance."

The two looked at each other and laughed. Performance. What a hoot! The only thing Jou would be doing is serving small snacks and dishes. The lights dimmed suddenly and Seto walked out from behind the curtains of the stage. He waved lightly at the crowd before adjusting the microphone.

"Welcome to the First Annual Kaiba Christmas Party. As some of you may know, I didn't originally plan this. I had a little help by a very-"

"SETO! MARRY ME!" A crazed fangirl from outside the mansion shouted, beating the window.

"Heh, sorry, I'm taken," He gave a soft cough before whispering for security.

A few chuckles erupted as the girl was dragged away. All attention was turned back to Seto. He grinned lightly, gaining a few grins back.

"Now then, as our finale, I present to you, my lovely _assistant_, Jou!"

The lights dimmed even lower as Jou appeared on the stage. A few ... er, comments were made as the two shared a most lascivious, lip-locked moment. A little Christmas tune began in the background as Seto exited the stage and Jou tried to regain his breath. The light flashed on him and almost as if on cue, Jou began to sing. This may not seem like a big deal to most. But Yami, Honda, even Ryou and Yugi were watching one of their best friends saunter across a stage with a seductive sway in his hips and a room full of people watching- that made it a big deal.

Ryou tried to look to the bright side still. Even though Jou's utterly cute, though pervertedly-made, outfit was short enough that when he bent down to wave cutely at Seto, his Christmas light boxers poked out.

"Um ... he sure can sing, can't he?" Yugi muttered, also at a loss.

"Yeah, he can really sing, hikari- when Kaiba's manhandling him!" Yami hissed, sitting back in his seat; his anger shown through the drunken state.

"Poor Jou, he's probably not even a virgin anymore ..."

There was a short silence at the table.

"Well, you can't blame, Seto. He's constantly at work and always busy- he's got to have something to do to release all that tension." Ryou got quiet at the looks he received,

"I mean, it doesn't have to be Jou!"

The group turned their attention back to the stage. Surprisingly, Jou wasn't up there. Instead, he was busy sitting in Seto's lap and coaxing the brunette out of his suit. So far, some poor woman had been graced with the cologne-scented suit jacket.

"My god! What is he doing?" Ryou shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"Releasing tension." Yami replied sarcastically.

"That is not what Ryou meant!" Yugi yelled, nearly tripping over his seat.

"I don't see why you're having a heart attack. It'll be all over the papers by 2am."

"You're missing the point, Honda. Jou is committing an act so immoral that it's ... it's ..."Yugi was at a loss for a good word to describe Jou' actions.

"Disgusting!"Ryou added on.

"Exactly!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "As much as I would normally agree with you, hikari, I can't this time. As you can see, Jou is enjoying stripping down Kaiba and doesn't seem to mind."

"It's the sake talking!"

"No, actually, Jou didn't have anything to drink other than eggnog."

Ryou's face turned red as he tried to find a good comeback. However, Seto's satin shirt smacked him in the face first.

"JOU!"

-

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, guys." Jou smiled at them, his hands clinging to the still open-shirt chest of his brunette love.

"Really, it's nothing, Jou. Ryou just had too much sake." Yugi replied apologetically.

"Ryou drinks?"

"You sing?" Yami snorted, Ryou hanging lazily from his back.

Seto glared at him before turning to Jou, "We should be getting back inside."

"Well, I'm glad you could come!" Jou waved to them as they left.

"I'm glad they could leave."

"Seto! That wasn't nice! Why would you say that?"

"So I could do this."

Jou giggled as he was thrown over Seto's shoulder and carried off to their bedroom where he was thrown on the bed. Apparently, Seto got to open his present.

-

C I really wanted to draw a fanart of this and post the link, but my drawing sucks so... Anyway, this is part of a series of early Christmas fics. Why? Because I won't have time to write more the next few weeks. I'll be out of town. Not only will I be celebrating Christmas, I'll also be celebrating my birthday! ;D -gets showered with lots of birthday love-


End file.
